Sasuke and Sakura forever loved
by SnoochieBoochie
Summary: Not your average SasuSaku... for as long as either Sakura or Sasuke had remembered Sasuke had always been loved by Sakura, had he finally began to return her feelings?


_AN/ If you are feint hearted, or easily annoyed, avoid reading this. not your typical sasusaku.. i warned yah_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura Haruno asked timidly as she opened the cell to Sasuke Uchiha's cell. Ever day since Naruto brought Sasuke back Sakura has come into his cell and brought him food, drink and tried to talk to him. 

As she knelt don't before him and placed the tray of fresh ramen before her love, she stole a glance up into his black eyes shed dreamt about for years on end. That's when he saw it in her eyes. Her sparkling green eyes shone so intensely with her love, her unyielding love, as his face dropped as he stared into her eyes he saw something he thought he would never see again, someone willing to do anything to help him, to protect him, to be with him.

The Uchiha smiled back at the blushing kunoichi and placed his hand on her chin, lifting it up so he could look her full in the face. Heat built up in his face as she moved closer to him. Every time they got close enough she would try to kiss him, and again she tried. For the first time in around 13 years he didn't pull away.

He gasped the back of her neck and pulled her into him roughly. Fan girl after fan girl tried to glomped him again and again and after all this time, Sakura's patience had worn off. In his tiny cell all there was, was a single mattress on the cold dusty floor with one single sheet, Sasuke pulled the young kunoichi onto of him as his tongue madly danced along side hers.

The young pink haired girl felt as though all her wishes had come true, all her day dreams, all her wishes, all her hopes and dreams, were now crashing down on her for this moment with her love. Sasuke twisted her around and began kissing down her neck, slyly pulling a kunai out from her belt.

Sasuke stopped kissing her and held the kunai at eye level then looked down at the horror struck girl. With a smirk he cut open her shirt and continued to kiss her body.

Hours later Sakura woke up holding the Uchiha prodigy in her arms, in pure bliss, their naked bodies entwined. She smiled at her love and reached over him to grab her watch on the ground beside him. As she leaned on him he turned into a puff of smoke, all that was left of him was a pillow. Tears filled her eyes, " A substitution?" she cried as she jumped for her clothes and dressed in a hurry.

She reached her belt and realized her keys were gone Sasuke had used her.

She realized that she had just given her innocence to the only man, who could never love her. A condom was discarded on the floor next the mattress. Clear signs were every-were of what had happened between the two. As tears poured down her face she ran to the door and pulled on it madly but with no difference. She forced chakra into her hand and punched into the steel door. The room consisting of a chakra barrier only broke her wrist. She cried out in pain and fell back on the mattress. "I can't believe what I did! I let him escape I cheated on Naruto and betrayed Konoha!" she screamed as she burst into uncontrollable sobs, 'Naruto is coming,' she thought with a hiccup as she looked at the door. Every morning Naruto would bring Sasuke breakfast, just like she always brought Sasuke dinner.

Her blonde boyfriend chose that moment to open the door to Sasuke's cell. Sakura jumped to her feet and dove into his arms.

Naruto dropped the fired eggs and bacon he was carrying for Sasuke when Sakura jumped into his arms, her makeup was smudged and pushed around her face, he pulled her back from his to examine her properly "Sakura-chan? What hap-" he stopped when he saw her properly, her shirt was cleanly cut down the front, she had hikkies around her neck and along her chest, not even ending when her skirt began had her navel, white stains were all along her skirt, and next to the bed a used condom wrapper was on the floor, the same brand Sakura kept in her wallet for when she was 'married'.

Naruto let go of his girlfriend, dropping her onto the mattress before turning out of the cell to leave her there, he turned back at the weeping woman with an thick mask, hiding his emotions, before dropping a diamond ring on the ground in front of him, then opened the door for her to leave.

Gathering herself up she picked up the rest of her belongings, then her to be engagement ring. It was gold with lines of diamonds all around its base, the words 'eternal love' engraved on the inside. She put the ring into her pocket and ran from the Hokage tower, where Sasuke was jailed.

Sakura ran to the Hyuuga complex to find her friend Hinata. As she neared the training grounds of the Hyuuga estate she saw the young Hyuuga heiress talking to her ex boyfriend, Naruto.

"Hinata-Chan, could I talk with you?" Sakura chan asked her friend, avoiding looking at Naruto.

"Umm," the Hyuuga mumbled looking back and forwards from Sakura and Naruto. After a small nudge from Naruto she stood and walked away from Naruto to talk with Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, please help me! I need to find Sasuke," she begged grabbing Hinata's shoulders, "he could be anywhere and I don't have the time to search for him, please use your Byakugan to help me find him!" she begged the puzzled Hinata.

After a moment Hinata said the unthinkable, "no Sakura-chan," after a little moment of playing with her fingers she continued, "you really hurt Naruto-kun, I can't help you hurt him any further," she said stepping out of Sakura's grasp and looking anywhere but the pink haired ninja.

After a minute or so of gaping at Hinata, the shy Hyuuga that never said no, never was mean and was always helpful, "Hinata," Hinata could help but notice the drop of the 'chan' "I know you've always loved Naruto, im sorry if I hurt you by dating him but I need to find Sasuke-kun for a different reason, please don't do this," Haruno Sakura begged.

Hinata's eyes flared as the glared back at her friend for the first time, "true I've always felt for Naruto-KUN even when everyone hated him, including you Sakura! Don't try to pretend with me that you loved Naruto, he loved you and I bet you didn't even take his emotions into consideration when you slept with Sasuke! And don't think im so naive to think you are not going to go find your beloved, Sasuke-kun," the name she used an imitation of Sakura's voice, "to re-enact last night, and destroy the last bit of sanity Naruto-kun still has after you broke his heart! I wont let you hurt Naruto-kun anymore, if you want to leave for the traitor Uchiha, then do it without my help," Hinata ended furiously walking away from the young girl and sitting back with Naruto shaking.

Sakura was in shock, utter bewilderment that Hinata would snap so badly at her. She snapped out of her confusion and began to run once again on her search for Sasuke. She ran into the Konoha forest a couple of minutes away from the Hyuuga complex when her prey found her.

She was in a small clearing in the middle of the Konoha forest, Sasuke on the other side smirking at the distraught ninja. "Come back for seconds?" the arrogant Uchiha asked as he stepped towards her, "sorry but I wouldn't bother,"

"You bastard!" she screamed pulling out a handful of shuriken's, adding massive doses of chakra into them and throwing them at her supposed love. She never expected to see it, Sasuke's face dropped as he was impaled but the ninja stars.

She stated forward when soft breath blew across her exposed neck as the Sasuke in front of her turned into a tree trunk, "the site look familiar lover?" he said from behind her tauntingly, "you couldn't kill me even if you wanted, you didn't even want to then," he said turning her around.

A kunai was in hand as he twisted her around she placed it at his neck.

Sakura held the kunai firmly placed on Sasuke's neck, his katana was pointed directly at her heart. She hated him for what he did to her, for ruining her life the way he did, but because she had loved him for all those years she couldn't seem to move.

"All this time Sakura, and you still think I could love you?" Sasuke asked casually, "I could have any girl, in any village if I wanted, why would I go for the most desperate, unattractive girl that clung to me?" he asked the teary girl, poking her abnormally large forehead with his index finger, slightly containing his chakra, bruising her with little force "what on earth makes you think your special enough for me to love you? Or even like you?"

She shifted her weight and adjusted her kunai before saying softly, "Because I always loved you," her hand beginning to shake.

"Well," he continued with leaning forward into her kunai making a thin line of blood drip from his neck and Sakura loosened her grip on her weapon, Sasuke pressed his sward deeper into her clothes, "you wasted your emotions, I can't love Sakura, I won't love. And even if I could one day, I would never waste it on you," he spat at her.

"If you hate me so much, why am I still alive as such a hindrance?"

Maliciously Sasuke swiftly swept forward, his sward driving into Sakura's chest. With his trademark smirk he kissed her on the lips then pulled away from the just as quickly. "Why do you even bother?" he asked in his bored tone looking into the green eyes of the kunoichi.

"I-I l-loved"

"No," Sasuke simply whispered as Sakura dropped her weapon, as always unable to injure him. With a final thrust he drove his sward further into her chest, until the hand he held at the handle was touching her chest.

Blood began to cascade from his sward. Cough the warm taste of metal began to fill in her mouth until it slid down the crevasses of her mouth until her hole chin was covered in blood. Sasuke lent towards her, whispering into her ear, "I never loved you, and no one ever loved you because you loved me. Now you will die, unloved… like me." And the he lent back and swept his sward out of her chest and walked away as she fell to the ground, in a pool of her own blood.

With that he turned away from the dead girl and left Konoha.

* * *

_AN/ Like i said, i warned you._


End file.
